


Silver Slip

by scorch66



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorch66/pseuds/scorch66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~ Drabble inspired from <a href="http://kamera-korner.livejournal.com/214767.html">this</a> mag shoot. it screams evil!slightly-unhinged!mastermind!Kame, no?<br/>~ for Isi</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silver Slip

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Drabble inspired from [this](http://kamera-korner.livejournal.com/214767.html) mag shoot. it screams evil!slightly-unhinged!mastermind!Kame, no?  
> ~ for Isi

  
"Let's go," Koki says as the hollowed safe slams shut.

There's a muffled sound coming from the dark but Koki can spot the gleam of glasses from the faint moonlight that pours through the window in the ceiling. It illuminates the wicked smirk that slices underneath and Koki's grip on the rolled up documents tightens, the stolen blueprints wrinkling in his sweaty fist.

"Don't," he says. "We got what we came for. Let's go."

"Is that an order, Koki?"

The drawled words are a lash against his cheek and Koki darts his eyes away quickly, before he can be sucked into the madness lurking in the depths of the other's. There's a huff of amusement, breathy and hoarse and magnified in the silence of the night.

"I'll be quick. We have fifteen minutes before the security cameras turn back on."

Dread snakes up Koki's back as he watches Kame walk, fluid and deadly towards the hunched figure of the bodyguard on the floor. The man's mouth is gagged and his wrist and ankles are roped together. He wriggles as Kame draws closer, a fish without water, and Koki wants to look away as he struggles in vain. There's no getting out of those ropes; Koki knows because he had tied them himself.

The rustle of fabric is the only sound that signals Kame's movements as he crouches down in a beam of ghostly moonlight. Koki wonders if it's a coincident or an orchestration of Kame's inclination for theatrics. The question exists only for a second though, fading into certainty when Kame brings a gloved hands to his lips and slides off the leather with his teeth, each shift of muscle timed and controlled.

His bare hand palms the man's jaw, stroking up to his cheek, and Koki feels something hot and angry in his stomach even as he sees the man flinch under Kame's touch, even though he knows what comes next is an intimacy he wishes he will never experience.

"Nakamura?" Kame mumbles, leaning close so he can read the badge pinned to the front of the man's uniform. "No, pardon me. It's Nakamaru, is it?"

The man thrashes. Kame stills him with a hand clasped to his throat.

Koki swallows. "Kame."

"I won't kill him, if you're worried. They always survive in the end. I make sure of it."

Koki knows. Kame has it all planned out, the work _and_ the play.

Kame's gloved hand dives into his coat to return with a silver blade. Koki can't tell whether it's terror or the light of the moon that casts the bodyguard's face as white as chalk. The blade rests against pale skin and this question, too, is washed away by the muffled cries that echo as loud as screams in his ears.

"We only have so much time to play, Nakamaru-san. Let's make it worthwhile."

At the first drop of blood, Koki tears his eyes away.

 

*

 

"Ah! Kamenashi-san! We're humbled to receive a visit from one of our most esteemed patrons."

"You flatter me," Kame returns with a smooth smile before angling his head to the side, puckering his lips into an intrigued pout. "But tell me, what is all this yellow tape about? I hope nothing is amiss."

The attendant bows, answering in a hushed voice, "There was a breach at the museum last night. Curious part is, nothing from our collections was taken! The thief broke into the head office--although I don't know what he could have found of value in _there_. It must be something though because the authorities are in a tiffy. Orders are to sweep everything under the rug, so to speak."

Kame's brows lift. "And yet you're confiding in me?"

The attendant flushes. "Of course! You've always had the museum's best interest at heart."

A quivering smile. "Indeed I have, my dear sir. I best be going now if I don't wish to intrude in the officers' investigation. My sincerest wish is that the culprit will be brought to justice."

"Aye aye to that! You must be careful too, Kamenashi-san. Whoever it was is a wretched fellow. We had a new hire--Nakamaru-san, although of course you wouldn't know him, sir--who was found in a pool of blood. He survived, thankfully--recovering in the hospital as we speak!--but it's going around that the guards who found him emptied their stomachs at the sight. Fancy blade work and skin cut open." The attendant pauses to shudder. "We have a psychopath roaming our streets, sir, take caution."

Kame bows, "Likewise."

He heads to the exit and nearly collides into a police officer as he turns the corner.

"My apolog--" Kame blinks and his lips slowly curve into a smile that drips like molasses as he reads the name on the badge. "My apologies, Tanaka-san. I hope you catch the culprit soon."

Koki's eyes meet his under the police cap. "Me too."

As Kame steps outside and down the stairs leading away from the museum, he takes a deep lungful of biting air.

"Chilly," he murmurs to himself and unpockets a pair of leather gloves, soft and broken in but looking as good as new. He slips them on one by one.

~

872  



End file.
